More than a Hero More than an Angel More than a Human
by freshcreationgarden
Summary: Hiro Hamada was no angel, but only in the eyes of his family & friends he was. But, what if he was just that? He is full Hamada lineage, but an Angel none the less. The only thing is that he never knew, in fact no one knew, at least not on Earth. Hey, what can an Ishim do? Hiro may be heavenly, but he certainly isn't all sugar & spice
1. Chapter 1: Miracles

It is a Miracle.

An absolute miracle

The universe was kind on this poor family, plagued with tragedy, to finally be given a break, a gift beyond what was thought to be possible.

My brother is alive, Hiro thought as he reminisced the moment the nurses had informed the family, both blood and not, that their once believed dead friend and relative had not perished, but was in fact found alive. To say he was well was another story. His brother's psyche was damaged by the captivity of his professor, but this is just another trial they must overcome. Once must take their losses and do what they can when they are blessed.

He walked slowly through the small building, after a long time trying to pry himself from his brother's side, trying to not suffocate him with love.

Hiro had not given a single prayer since the funeral, to bless the spirit of his brother, that as it turned out did not exist, but at this point he would be willing to backflip 50 times if he was asked by anyone.

He had been separate from his brother for several months; Tadashi was held captive by his professor, forced to replicate his brother's work under torture. He was kept in a cell, until weeks after Callaghan had left to never return; he was discovered on the beach a couple of months later, living as a hermit until discovery. Upon that, he was reintroduced to his family and friends, after spending some time in the hospital.

After rebuilding what he had lost with his brother, one could have guessed their book ended with a happily ever after. Evil had been defeated and all of its deeds had been undone. However life is not a book, it continues.

All journeys worth venturing never end with us.

Although the two brothers were reunited, they were even more far apart than in their new livelihood.

Tadashi was no longer welcoming; he became more wary, cold, and paranoid of the people he once trusted.

A man who once gave twenty dollars to a homeless man on the street to show compassion now scorns those who seek and give out to those in need.

While he had these notions, he still found time to cherish those he had. This was a driving hope Hiro kept that maybe one day his beloved brother could return. However there were still tensions among the group he called family.

Hiro who once had found very little to do, could no longer find decent time for enjoying the world he was building for himself.

His friends and family grew more separate, as it tends to happen, as Cass struggled with trying to build up her eldest nephew to attending his old college, now his younger brother's.

Being a hero at night only led the idea that he had not changed in his vices, but Tadashi no longer pressured his brother to refrain from his actions.

For now understood. Tadashi now knew better; the world was cruel, its people are wicked and to best survive, one had to rise among them, for virtue and kindness is not rewarded, but all good deeds are punished.

Hiro took what his brother lamented with a grain of salt. Tadashi rarely told them what happened on that island, the torture he had been through, his thoughts and whatnot.

For even through all of this, Hiro still felt he should still to give thanks, just as many humans have for thousands of years, for the miracle that was given to him. It is not every day you get a second chance, and maybe Tadashi will see that soon, even though for the past couple of weeks he has had a funny way of showing it, staying at home, maybe helping his aunt in the café, avoiding all confrontation.

Hiro had meant to come here, but kept putting it off, until today when he decided that he would go to the open church to send a prayer.

As a man of science, he was not fully convinced of whether his faith had any form of validity or not, but none the less he still felt like a thanks was in order. The young man got down on his knees.

"Thank you," Hiro prayed to the statue above him in the cathedral, sanctuary, or whatever one would call such a building. The young man prayed only of thanks for what he had in this world and the mercy shown on him and his family and his brother who now had a second chance at life. Hiro concluded his prayer with the few choice words of "let me know if I can do anything for you."

While it is uncommon for a prayer to propose a way that the one can give back, it was something well appreciated.

Hiro then felt a strange presence with him, as if the statue above him seemed to look down upon him.

As if it wished to reply.

It soon came time to leave and walked out to protect the streets of his city.

But what he was not aware of was how that favor was about to be asked to be taken up.

A/N: this story will quite different from the first, with a planned end and plot. Thanks Bloody Macaroon for giving me this opportunity and feel free to let me know what you think. This will be more religious neutral, but will adopt the Judeo Christian faith as its main source, simply for its mainstream understanding. It will take several liberties, because that will be a large theme for this story. I understand that this story may offend others, and I accept and respect that, but please leave others out of this, it's only a story meant for entertainment. Thank you and enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Leopard

**I don't own all of this, Bloody Macaroon gave me permission to adapt this fanfic from her and this what I did. I don't own Big Hero Six, Disney owns them. This is the fastest I have sent out a chapter.**

Hiro was out on night patrol alone. None of the others could come because they were all busy. Fred was trying to promote a new comic idea for his dad's company, Wasabi was helping at the restaurant, GoGo was trying to live through her parents' visit, Honey Lemon had to help clean up her neighbors' apartment since she accidentally blew it up, Baymax had to charge, but was on speed dial in case of something bad happened. And Hiro's big brother, Tadashi... Well... He still didn't know about the whole superhero thing. Even if he did, I don't think he would want to come out, he'd probably chain me to the bed, so I could never be in trouble and no one could get hurt. I could never tell if he was more of a Quasimodo or Frollo, I guess neither was good.

I hope he gets better.

Hiro was all alone, flying beneath the skylights of San Fransokyo. He was glad that he decided to upgrade his suit, jet boosters, aerodynamic wings, radio only being some of the new features. Sort of like the few piercings he had gotten in his ears, though no one but he knew of them. He could only imagine his brother scolding him, saying that 14 was too young for anything like that.

So far the night had been quiet. A bit to quiet, with not much to report, and Hiro didn't like it.

"Oh well," Hiro thought, "The villains may actually be getting the gist that they won't win. All I have left to check is the port district, anyway". He hung a left, & was there in a quarter hour.

"Hey! Don't drop it!" Hiro heard a husky voice shout below. He landed quietly near where he thought it came from. He hid on top of a cargo box, but was still covered by another stacked next to it. He peaked around the corner to see several impish, devilish looking creatures trying to load a silver circle onto a ship. They had long fangs in front of their outward face, like snouts of wolves.

"The fuck?" Hiro asked himself, slightly too loud.

"Who's there?!" Asked one of the wolf creatures to alert his pack of mates

Before Hiro could run, he was held captive by another 'thing'.

How did he get here so quickly and at such a height? Hiro Thought.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The ringleader of the creatures asked, strutting closer, a woman with the facial features of a Leopard, white whisker and approaching him with a prowl. "You know it's rude to stick your nose in other people's business."

Hiro gave the woman…thing…Leopard… whatever the hell it was a hard glare. Their business, or not, he knew whatever it was, was illegal in some way. The thing grunted, signaling her 'entourage' and each pulled out a weapon.

"A leopard shall watch over their cities; every one that goeth out thence shall be torn in pieces;"

Hiro actually smirked slightly, not that they could see it. 'Oh, they're going to kill me, eh?', not the most creative come back but it shall do.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to die today bastards" Hiro lifted his legs to the creature holding him and secured the thing's head in his ankles, only to flip him forwards, the thing letting go of the armored boy in the process.

The group charged at Hiro, who dodged the 5's every move with ease. Four werewolves chased Hiro through his little 'maze' he was creating with crates he knocked over, and ended up toppling over one another at such a speed the impact knocked them unconscious, by the bleeding it caused in their brains. All that was left now was the leader.

"Haven't you learned not to bite off more than you can chew?" grunted their leader, knocking the armored boy to the ground.

"Guh" a pain shot up Hiro's spine as he hit the ground and his stomach was crushed in by the larger creature's foot, who managed to get a fairly deep cut with an engraved knife she pulled out, into his abdomen.

"Any last words, angel?"

The thing's words confused Hiro, is she trying to be cute, because he's not into whatever she was. But that didn't matter to him at the moment.

"How about "back off"? " Hiro grunted, reaching for something to use as a weapon and rammed the nearest thing he grabbed, the circle that fell from the box, into the creature's head. The creature went flying to his left.

Hiro stood, regaining his posture, only then did he see his damage. The 4 goons were obviously dead. While the leader, on the other hand, had a large dent in her head from the pipe, from which she bleed heavily from.

Hiro paused for a moment, killing wasn't his motive, but if that's what ended up having to be done to stop a villain, then that's how it was. He turned to the cargo. It was an odd harp, strings as glimmering as silk thread, and body as pristine and white as clean, untouched glass. He was about to touch it when a voice appeared.

"Not that bad, not bad at all. Managing to kill four demons in under 15 minutes without a proper weapon, summoning your halo at the last moment, even if they are some of the lowest class, is fairly impressive for a young Ishim like yourself."

Hiro whipped his head around to see a man with blonde hair with glasses & a clean, white zoot suit. He slightly frightened Hiro, he wasn't buff, but he wasn't scrawny either, but that was the thing that intimidated Hiro. It was... Hiro only knew one way to describe them. Wings, Huge white feathered wings, on his back.

"W-who are you?"

The man lowered his clipboard in hand. "Aaron, Aaron Abner, you may call me Mr. Abner. I am your chief superior," He glanced at Hiro, "You are Hiroshi Hamada, do I presume correctly?" Hiro gave a stiff nod and Mr. Abner chuckled, "Such a noble and pure name, yet your parents didn't even know what you really are."

Hiro's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean, 'what I really am'?"

A genius, a person of Japanese descent, I have no idea what this person is talking about, but the mental hospital is a 3 hour flight.

Aaron gave Hiro a smug look, "An angel of course."

"I'M WHAT?!" Hiro has been called many things, but this was a first.

An angel, if this guy tries to kill me, this would be one for the books.

"Ah, yes, you didn't even know! Probably not even baptized, the Sphere did always want everything shrouded in mystery for some reason, could have made it easier" Aaron rambled to himself, "Well then, I assume I should show you"

Hiro was going to ask the man what he meant, but before he could he was surrounded by white light. Once the blinding light disappeared, Hiro noticed he was in a large, open air building, the only thing out of place he saw, was that instead of a city view, all he saw was clouds & a view of Earth. Miles from earth, of all the times to find out this is where he got vertigo, this was just gravy.

 **A/N: Next chapter will come out soon, just adding changes here and there as you can tell, the creatures are now animal based. And a name change just because Aaron seemed to be more remember able for me than his previous name, not to discredit the former writer. Thanks and read both of our stories and give me all of your opinions, fave, and follow so we can have the proper motivation. Overall, I will take a short break from my other two ongoing stories so, i can get the creative juice flowing, I have stagnating a little lately. Wish me luck.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: At The Top of the World

"Neat isn't it? Uriel loves it when he visits this place" Aaron appeared behind the young superhero.

"Yeah..." Hiro was lost for words,"Where am I?" Hiro was doing his best not to vomit, hopefully the height of the puke falling won't kill whoever it hits.

"S.P.H.E.R.E headquarters, the far West hall to be exact, nobody really comes to this part, its mostly to meditate." The superior stated simply.

"What now?" Hiro was clueless as to what sphere was.

"Spiritual Preservation of the Hierarchical Embankment of the Realms of Earth"

"Okay, please get me down and I promise Ill tell the police to keep you in the drunk tank until the morning"

"I teleport you into a castle in the sky...and you still think you are still in control of the situation." He then pulled out a small pin from his suit and grabbed and pricked the index finger of the young hero. He immediately pulled his hand back before too much blood was taken from him, but only a couple drops were on the pin.

"Look at this, Hiro, as I put it into the sky" The blood glittered with...Gold. When did my blood glitter, how much is my blood?

A mirage, some strange magic trick, that's all of this is, he is under the effects under a really good drug, Hiro thought.

I can hear your thoughts, Hiro Hamada, and if your are still unimpressed, let me give you a proper info dump so..." and as he lead the sentence just that happened, it was like cramming for the citizenship test in one hour with enough caffeine to kill nine men.

He knew everything about this man, Aaron was a member of S.P.H.E.R.E, the lower circle of angels that protect humanity, they have been here since the beginning and want to shield us from the terrors of the mythological and not be enslaved and destroyed by the creatures who prey on humans. Aaron was a very special member of the angels and was of a higher position than him, and proudly helps humans when the evil of the other world leaks through. when the flood of evil rises over the banks of the angels. he, and soon I will toss them back in.

But the very last thing that went through his mind was something that made his existential security shatter as he remembered. he Remembered being Here. Being told to go forth, to leave to a new world. He remembered being unborn. Now Hiro wanted to go back and crawl into Aunt Cass's lap and eat cookies.

"Alright that last part I admit was much, but you need to believe me if you wish to save your people,"

"...from what?..." Hiro feebly mumbled.

"That is not the matter you need to know yet, but soon... but if you follow me, we can show you how to fight back."

The pair started walking through the vacant hall in silence till Hiro came with a question, "So are we in heaven then?"

"Part of it, yes" Aaron's expression never changed.

So, I guess it's alright to ask questions, Hiro thought.

"So I'm dead?"

"No, you are very much alive."

"Then how am I an angel if I'm not dead?"

Mr. Abner looked at Hiro, "That is not how it works, curse Hollywood and the theater who tell you such LIES." Aaron spoke in anguish.

Hiro still didn't get it, "Yeah, you still didn't answer me"

"You're not really a human" Aaron sighed, "You never quite were."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I have an aunt! I have a brother! I had parents at one point !"

Hiro received a warning glance, "Calm down. You're still related to them. When you were born, you were chosen to be something many merely wish to be, an angel, a guardian angel, the lowest rank but an angel none the less."

It was silent the rest of the walk. Hiro didn't know if he was dreaming, drugged, or if it was real. One thing was for sure no matter what it was, the whole situation was unbelievable. Aaron paused, so did Hiro, right in front of a giant double oak door.

The superior turned to Hiro, "I suggest you change."

"Into what?" Hiro gave the man a queer look.

Aaron sighed. "You are hopeless," He retorted om a frustration. "Your angelic form"

Hiro looked dumbfounded. How was he expected to do that? Drink some potion that gave him wings? Close your eyes and count to three? That would be worth a shot. "Focus on your qualities," Instructed Aaron, "Think of things you've experienced for are portrayed to you as, bravery, wisdom, generosity, and divine love, not fairy tale love or "let me into your pants", I mean true unadulterated love, then focus on how that is portrayed in you. Corny and silly as it seems, that is the key to your form."

Hiro definitely thought this guy was a quack, "Right... Look man-" Aaron cut him off.

"Just do it! your making me sound like Peter Pan"

The boy rolled his eyes, then shut them. The thought of Tadashi daring to go into that fire, & how he, himself, fought Callahan. Then, all of his life what his family taught him, & when he would occasionally help fellow students. When people would show him pity and helping the poor and needy, lastly, his family and friends, and how he cared for them, smiling.

Soon Hiro felt white, glowing ribbons tightly wrap around his body. Most would expect them to suffocate him, but they did quite the opposite, he felt more free, less exposed, and more open spirited. What was like minutes to Hiro, was mere seconds in the ribbons receded; he was left in his angelic form.

Hiro looked brand new, reborn in fact. He wore pristine white dress pants, a button up male's formal shirt, formal shoes, and his head was topped with a white fedora with a black ribbon around it, with round, silver studs. He also had earring, just plain silver and gold circles, 4 on the left, 3 on the right. His hair was different too, the ends of each strand was a glimmering gold.

"Woah..." Was all Hiro could manage. Nothing could be compared to this, nor explain it, it was amazing.

There was too much time wasted. He was pushed into a circular room with a large semi-circle desk looming over him. There were 7 beings up there, the one in the center with a large, white beard he knew, "God".

"Are you sure this is him?!"

"He's so small and young."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Hey, the lad could end up on of the strongest of his circle."

"Hardly"

"He could be powerful, but the effort for such may not be worth"

The arguments continued until the man in the middle had silenced them. He looked at Hiro with kind, knowing eyes and said, "Hiroshi Hamada, You still do not know why you have been summoned here today."

"Y-yes- I mean no! No s-sir, I don't"

The man seemed to have sympathy for the position the boy was forced into, "Well then, young one. I shall tell you. We have summoned you here to join us, & help protect innocent humans from our demon brothers below. We would like you to help protect those you love, & the loved ones of others. A task you have carried over yourself already, would you honor such task?"

"Yes, sir. I would love to." He paused a moment, in thought, his eyes racing beyond his mouth and rational thought yet he felt so right. He was having conversations with all of them telepathically, telling him what they knew of him, behind his acts but what he thought.

"But I have one request."

"Are You SERIOUS?" exclaimed Aaron. "Scientists…" Aaron grew a scowl across his face.

"We all know this will not be nor will it ever be one request, so ask anyway" spoke up an archangel.

God looked slightly surprised that he was willing enough to request something, not many had the guts to do so, "And what is that, my boy?"

"To see my parents, Susan and Daichi Hamada."

Hiro received a nod of approval, sending a dumbfounded look on Aaron's face & was sent out the doors he came. He saw by the door with an expression of scolding, and... What was it? Respect?

"That was risky you know. Your even more of a daredevil than I thought." Hiro smiled at this. "Youre wrong you know," Hiro started at Aaron, who was mouthing out "I can hear your thoughts"

Aaron pointed his head to the side, signaling the boy to follow him. Eventually they stopped, and Hiro went into a windowless room, almost like a doctor's office, expect it was cleaner and had no clerk window. He took a seat. After, waiting for what seemed like forever, there was knack at the door.

"Come in." Hiro called.

A light brown hair, Caucasian woman with green eyes peaked in, and then went to take a seat. She was followed by a dark-haired Japanese man, with glasses. They both took a seat I front of Hiro. They sat in an awkward, yet natural, silence till the youngest Hamada broke it.

"Um, h-hi mom. Hi dad", he didn't really know much else to say, this not something he thought he would do, he prayed Tadashi had done this before he was discovered alive.

His mother's else began to well up with tears. Hiro started to panic, wondering if he made a mistake by talking first. He was about to apologize, but before he could, both of his parents wrapped him in a bear hug.

"I'm, so so sorry... my baby boy must have gone through so much..." Susan whimpered through sobs.

"You must really be determined if you could ask such a thing from such high beings." Daichi mildly smiled, "Either that, or your reckless"

The hug took a while, though it seemed all too short to them. "Now then," His mother started, "tell us everything"

Hiro began from the first thing he could remember after he lost his parents. From school, to graduation. And from his bot fighting stage, which his dad greatly scolded him for, something Hiro always sort of wanted to experience, to the showcase and beyond.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," said once Hiro had finished, "You invented a hover-cart, a pen that produced smoke that came to life, cat hoverboots, & numerous fighting bots, that only being a few things, before you graduated. Graduated high school at 13. Became the bot fighting champion of San Franokyo. Created microbots for a college showcase. Became a superhero. Saved the city from being sucked up into a portal. Applied for SFIT. Fought some minor demons. And now your here."

Hiro looked at his feet, pushing his indexes together, "Yes?" The Hamada's remained emotionless. "Please don't be too mad." Hiro stood up, ready to leave, or take a hit, if he needed.

His parents stood too, putting his hand on his youngest son's shoulders, causing him to look up. Both parents gave a weary smile. "We aren't mad. You've made mistakes. If anything you should be mad at us, we left you there so young, never really knowing what proper guidance was like, even with Tadashi's help, you only had so much help. We left you to learn what was right on your own, the one thing, overall, we should have been there for."

This took the boy back, "What?" They did nothing wrong, "You guys shouldn't apologize, your..." he swallowed down the lump in his throat, "death, wasn't your fault. Plus, all those screw ups were completely on me."

He couldn't help but let a few stray tears run down her cheeks. She clobbered her son in a tight, motherly embrace, that ever since the accident, she only wished to feel again. "My baby is all grown up!" She savored the smell of the little boy she missed so much, "I wish I was there. Your so... so..."

"Mature?" Daichi interjected.

"Yes" No longer did he believe this to be a hoax; it was another miracle, a gift he felt he had not deserved. He was never quite faithful, but now in the embrace of his parent's: He now Believed.

The man entered the embrace with his son and wife. They stayed like this until a knock came at the door. It was Mr. Abner, coming to take Hiro to meet his assigned partner. He wished his family goodbye, hoping that with good reason and permission to give his brother some closure.

He ventured even further into the world he had only just discovered, not down a rabbit hole, but climbing out of that hole to finally see the light.

A/N: Let me know what you think, how do you feel about my changes, and even small things here will play a bigger part in the future.


	4. Chapter 4: Strong and Dear

**A/N: Not gonna lie, computer crashed, and may need time to rebuild all I have lost, so give me some time, thank you for your patience.  
**

Hiro walked next to the elder angel, hands in a relaxed position behind his neck. Eventually, they reached circular part of the hall. It was Clean, full of pillars, several windows, shining marble floors, & aged roman looking walls. Truly it was a masterpiece within itself. Abner told the boy to stay leaning against the pillar till he came back, & surprisingly he did.

Not too long after appeared with an young girl, a girl around Hiro's own age. As to what the man was thinking, Hiro didn't know. Wouldn't he set him with an older angel? One with more experience? He was new to this whole angel thing after all. Literally new by a couple hours, or at least he thought it had only been a couple hours. He wasn't really sure how time worked in Heaven.

The girl, no, his partner, looked interesting, & not because Hiro was a teenage boy, but among humans she looked different, not like something you would expect from an angel. She had piercing turquoise shade blue eyes, sharp enough that they could kill someone with even the slightest glare & brown hair with a single silver strip in her bangs that ended in the middle of her back. Her attire was odd too. She wore a white tank top with a loose white, see-through crop top, a white leather rip-jacket with black buttons & zipper. She also had white jeans, cut off just below her knees, & white, button-up ankle boots with black buttons. She reminded him of those girls on the country albums.

"This" Mr. Abner motioned to the girl, "is Karrissa Crystalpath, your new partner."

Both of the teens walked forward and shook hands. "Nice to see you." greeted Karrissa, "You may address me as Karri. What's your name?"

"Hiroshi Hamada, call me Hiro. I look forward to working with you."

"Alright, alright, alright." interrupted Abner, "You aren't partners, not yet anyway. The ritual must take place first."

"Ritual?" Hiro didn't understand. He hoped not to shed any more blood than he already did.

"Yes the ritual. You must not know much about being a guardian angel, huh?" Said Karri. Hiro shook his head, while Kerri sighed, "The ritual makes our contract official. Like how wine can help heal us, while our saliva & tears can heal other living things. How the A.M.E.P.A. fights off demons to protect mortals, but we can't let them know of our existence. Are you even aware that we can have human technology?"

She was quite the talker, neat.

She went on, she has learned many languages, in preparation to go to earth, to be among humans, to know why they do the things they do, why they sin, why they do good when it is our nature to do evil. why do we pursue the unknown, even though we fear it. these questions people dedicate thier whole lives to know, but she doesnt want to know she said.

"I want to understand." I could not understand the connotation over what she said, but before i could ask, the ceremony began.

Kerri cut her right palm. Her blood was not red, it was almost gold. "Possumus hoc non facerem irritum votum. nunc et semper in servitio Dei homines tueri, consanguineis nostris. dabimus vires nostras sanguine innocentis defenderent, & vitam & cura iuvenibus." [1]

Hiro could understand her words clear as crystal, he didn't even know how. He cut his own right hand, and then he did something that really surprised himself, "Si mori in pulvere te resurget novum ad auroram. Semita defectus, nulla luxuries cetera. Requies eorum dolor non. Puritas is out praemium. Consumet malum, non expellere. Fundunt aquarum potusque." [2]

Both the 14-year olds grabbed the other's hand, and then put their own hands over their hearts, smearing the shared blood, & finished the last verse, "Dolor attractio, solamen. Videre timore, excaecat tu cum gaudio. Ieiunium consummatio, servare, armenta, dulcis mandi quos nectare & viridi stirpe. Hell invade, depositum paradiso. Nos scire quam non licet humans dolorem inveni. Numquam viderint exaudi nos aut perveniat. Atque innocentissimos securi esse quam juvenis ducat. Ut cuius exsequimur senes feret. Angeli operatives sumus. Mortal. Terram. Praesidio. Agentia. Omnes homines sunt custodes, et hoc solum volo esse. Ut in sole et in saecula saeculorum bibemus vinum reddit spiritui nostro, dum nubila pendent de vigilemus. Ætérnum inservire solum potest tibi." [3]

With those final words, they were officially part of the S.P.H.E.R.E and partners.

Karri smiled, for as he learned, she had worked so hard to be what she now was her entire life. She never quite knew humanity, but always wanted to help it, see its beauty. She was practically beaming. She could now see Earth from up close and put her training to use, alongside her brand new partner. Even if he knew almost nothing about what he was, that didn't mean that he wouldn't be a good angel. Sometimes the most feeble glass goblet was the hardest to smash. That's how she assumed he would be, fragile on the outside, tougher than a titanium guardian on the inside, just like herself.

Hiro was glad that it was over, but also that he knew what he really was, & that he could help people in even more ways than before. Without effort, he changed back into his human form. He was about ready to go home, but before then, he wanted to try something. Hiro focused hard enough on San Fransokyo that his head felt like it could split. Eventually, he landed in the exact place in the port district he was before, with a buzz in his pocket.

It was a text. The I.D. was identified as 'K', who wasn't there before, so he knew exactly who it was.

'K: I think this is your phone, Hiro, so good luck being a new angel! :D'

Hiro chuckled. This whole partner disruption would be a hassle, but he had bigger things to worry about. Like getting home. And DAMN, HIS STOMACH HURT! Wait, does the bus come through here?

[1] May we never break this vow. we are now and forever under service of God, to protect the humans, our cousins. we will give our strength, our blood, & life to defend the innocent & care for the young. We are guardian angels, the ever fighting Phoenixes.

[2] If thou die at dust, thee will rise a new at dawn. Failure is no path, & rest is no luxury. Our rest is their pain. Their purity is out reward. Consume no evil, but expel. Bleed the water they drink. Exhale the air they breathe. In body the the Earth they walk upon. We will give what we are, for them to survive, learn, & feel.

[3] Intake pain, give relief. See fear, blind thou with joy. Fast consumption, preserve herds, sweet edible nectar, & green stock. Invade Hell, guard Paradise. We will never let humans know our pain. Never let them see us, hear us, or reach us. The young and innocent are that of which we guide. The elderly of that which we will carry. We are operatives of the Angel. Mortal. Earth. Protection. Agency. guardians of all that humans are, and what we can only wish to be. May our spirits be forever in the sun we drink as wine, and the clouds we watch from. We forever serve only thee.

 **Thanks remember to feel free to look at our other stories, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: I Do (Not) Believe

**Censored profanity and sexual reference ahead, well a bit for the whole story, but it serves a higher purpose. I don't own Big Hero Six.  
**

Hiro began making his trek back home, dressed in his normal-looking clothes.

I'm An Angel!

Wait, I am an Angel?

An Angel…

Just as he got a headache from the shock of his life he now had time to process,

Hiro felt aches he, for a time, did not feel. Turns out being in heaven makes you feel invincible, or maybe it was the angel's form. He felt like he was hurdled from a helicopter into a train in Japan, with blood, now red in normal form, was dripping from him. His armor was far too damaged to wear, and barely collapsed into itself like he programed it to form a broken briefcase. He saw the place was cleaned up, no bodies, but blood stains, so it happened.

He found the tram, the one he used to get home back in his botfighting days. He finally had time to think, because if this revelation was a pill, this was a football sized suppository.

Hiro was confused, how did I become an angel? Why didn't this news come earlier, I don't know, at graduation or at my thirteenth birthday? "Hey Hiro, instead of pubic hair, you're getting Chicken Wings on your back, Love God"

By the way, where was He this whole time? What about Tadashi, is he one too? Or am I alone in that too? Was a part of this great plan to tell me who I was include torturing my brother, causing him to become a hermit in his home, afraid of the very buildings and people he called his home and family.

And this came easily, for all I know they are the true demons, and what was that halo for, I interrupted that, did someone get on that?

Is all of my actions considered right, is illegal gambling now a holy ceremony to pay tribute to the angel of California. Never refer to yourself as that in public, I do not do Adult Films.

Wait, why didn't Mom and Dad mention the whole angel thing?

A sense if horror came across him.

This might be a scheme, I mean, whatever they are, whatever I am, why do they serve humans, why let me know, for all I know, those I fought, and then Hiro gulped, _Killed_ really were protecting the earth from earth from… _ME…am I a monster_ … Doesn't the bible say no killing, no piercings, aren't angels above sin, and why a human angel hybrid, am I like a sleeper cell?

All of these existential questions would have to subside for know, for a greater matter came across his mind…

Wait, how am I supposed to fit being a superhero into all of this, or even college? No more time for leisure, no more time for bonding.

Hiro felt something in his hoodie pocket, a book. He knew exactly who gave him this

 _Angels for Dumb Pieces of S#$% by Aaron Abner_

He opened to the first blank page that turned out had a message for him

"Here is everything you need to know about Our Angels, I have a similar book but with a kinder title about humans, guess our boss kind of has it in for you, don't worry, in time he grows on you, plus he finds you funny- K"

And under that an author's note:

"You are a teenage boy, so I'll get straight to it, you are free to j%$k yourself off as much as you need, your past sins still count and you can still commit them, but as long you don't get carried away, you will be fine and you can swear as long the word god isn't in it or to curse someone else, so go f$%& yourself Literally! By the way it's more about how and why than it is what you did, ask forgiveness and we forgive and GO TO CHURCH YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT- your boss and supervisor Mr. Abner P.S. You can teleport and we will slip you money to keep you at bay with your life, He knows you are a busy person and the money will keep you from adding on the responsibility of becoming a fry cook in those buildings you call restaurants."

Well, new theory, they're aliens who are using me to take over the world, and are really good at this.

Bad News: I am a living NGE reference who will destroy all I love. This makes me Rei?

Note to Self: Binge watch NGE

Although on the bright side, now every time I leave the bathroom, I can say I took a Holy S #%

Then he heard a thunder roll.

Never mind.

 **A/N:Hiro may still be an angel, but he is also a male teenager. Will all of these questions be answered? Yup. Will there be more swears? Hell Yeah! Will this story still have positive values in it? Yup, well define positive. BTW this scene was inspired by all the young adult novels that had the protagonists immediately (one or a couple of chapters) believe that the magical world they were apart of this whole time, without asking a single question. Percy Jackson would have been a crying mess if he really just found out he was not technically Human, let alone he saw (believed) his mother crumpled to dust.  
**

 **this is essentially where things will get complicated, but not in the way you think. No twists like a certain director's movies. Yes there will be twists, but in a different sense. It in a way, in the TV Tropes wording, a Decon-Recon fic, the difference from the predecessor will simply be its tone and structure…as you can tell, it will be more vulgar and humourous, the irony is not lost on me that there is sexual humor in a fanfic using a religious backdrop. See you again soon, because Tadashi is about to lose it next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6:Telephones and Gold

**A/N: gonna take a little bit to get the rest of the story going, can you believe this was originally the second chapter, wow I have stretched this story out, the number of chapters has stretched enormously. not gonna lie, Big Heroes may have to wait until info on the big hero six show comes out, but I could still use a new cowriter for it. Gonna test out some ideas in this fanfic to use in big heroes later on. I have a semi planned ending, just filling in the gaps.**

Tadashi was exhausted from staring at his brother's bed.. It was all to ensure himself that his brother was safe. Counting every second his brother was not there. It was nearly 2a.m, when he heard the door to the cafè open, careful not to wake Aunt Cass, he tip-toed down, with his mini aluminum bat in his pajama pocket. Tadashi began to relax, but then his eyes shot wide open. The drift from the windy air blew the door open. The door was unlocked and left open. Tadashi paced around the perimeters of the house with a keen ear to all the sounds the house made. It was all clear, and too close. He needed Hiro inside.

, Tadashi tried to call the delinquent. The phone rang until he met the voicemail.

"Hey, this is Hiro. I'm busy right now, just drop a message at the beep. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." and ended with a small beep

"Dammit" Tadashi never swore unless he was furious, or scared. At times like this he was both. He knew that it was good for Hiro would get used to the streets and gain street smarts, but at times he would get carried away. So reckless. So young. So innocent yet tricky. Those are the people who survive.

"Why does he have to be so late all the time?" He thought "I know i told him it was fine, but does he always have to stretch my limits"

He rushed to Hiro's closet to possibly find his tracker to tell him that Hiro was somewhere secure and safe.

"He has his jacket with him, guess he is getting smart" thought Tadashi.

He pulled out his laptop, checking for his brother's location. What he saw shocked him. There was only one blip, himself...on every clothing item he had. Hiro was... nowhere?

"Chip must have been smashed" thought Tadashi. He began to panic, thinking of all the scenarios his little bro could be in. Each worse than the last.

Thrown in jail. Hit by a car. Beaten by thugs. Hostage somewhere. Shot in an alley. Drown at the bay. In a warehouse somewhere, body in pieces.

Kidnapped.

Tadashi shuddered and acted quickly.

He was about to grab his phone to call the police when he heard the café door's bell ring, which would be too wide for just the door to be pushed open. The man soundlessly, yet at lightning speed rushed down the stairs, then hid behind a chair in the lounge. The one who opened the door was Hiro, who removed his armor in the garage & had a dead cell phone in his pocket. Tadashi was close to revealing himself and scolding his brother, until he saw his face before he turned to him.

He had a bruise here or there & crusting blood from his mouth, but that's not what stopped the elder Hamada. No, it was Hiro's expression.

A fierce face that threatened "F*** with me and I'll tear your larynx out of your pathetic, God damn throat"

While Hiro looked ready to kill he had different things on his mind.

He wasn't necessarily mad about his discovery of what he now was, but he was reflecting on how he found out. He was glad, no greatful to be given the abilities to help and protect people.

It was the pain and the punishment he was expected to face with a smile is what pissed him off all started by those bull headed demons from earlier. If all this power meant that he still had to be in the dark about things and keep everyone in the dark about what he has to do, what was he supossed to tell them.

One word and I'm in the nuthouse, or people will be trying to find this "cult".

Dear lord, it might be a cult.

Well whatever he joined, he apparently can sprout a halo above him, he checked that ability off at an abandoned street. He _felt_ the halo, like a doughnut he put his mouth on it to see it was truly real. For some reason it had a pleasant taste and could feel the energy coursing through his teeth, which he found it would be best not to bite it.

He winced slightly as he slightly limped to the bathroom to tend to his wounds, to prevent them from getting worse. Hiro turned on the light & shut the door to the bathroom. He then opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the First Aid kit, with slight struggle. The youngest Hamada treated the minor injuries on his face by simply cleaning off the blood.

Next, Hiro removed his shirt to get to the cuts on his back. He took the cotton swab & began to applied the rubbing alcohol to his shoulders, when something in the mirror caught his eyes. "What?" Hiro said out loud. He turned away from the mirror completely, stretching his neck towards it to see.

He had golden wings on his back. They were like his regular wing style, spiky, layered, & intricate. Just more chibi like. The wing weren't physically there, more like they were etched into his skin in gold ink. Like a tattoo.

A golden tattoo.

Wait, weren't tattoos a sin?

Hiro sighed, then continued tending to his wounds. "More questions" Hiro concluded in his head, 'Note to self: Keep shirt on as much as possible.' Hiro gazed down at his stomach, there was a giant gash from where he was cut earlier. He just rolled his eyes, then preceded in trying to pour more rubbing alcohol out, but none came. Damn, it was empty.

The boy sighed, putting the kit back. What was he going to use now? The book said something earlier about angel healing, but what it was slipped the young Hamada. Pomegranate juice? No. Olive oil? No. Holy water? No. Chicken broth? No. It was... It was... It was Wine! That's it!

Hiro slipped his shirt back on, grabbed a roll of bandages, & quietly rushed down into the kitchen. Where Tadashi was again able to see him from behind the arm chair without him knowing. Hiro reached up to Aunt Cass' "special juice cabinet" and took out a bottle of cheap "facny" wine. The box didnt bother with the spelling, it knew what you wanted it for, and guarenteed the job done.

The elder brother was skeptic of what his brother was doing. Just what was Hiro planning to do with that bottle. Some sorta of experiment and knowing Hiroshi Hamada, a dangerous one at that. The 14-year old lifted his shirt up just enough to see that scar in his left abdomen. Hiro's face was blab & emotionless.

Tadashi, on the other hand, was mortified at the sight. Seeing HIS baby brother with something like that sent his temper on fire. How DARE anybody hurt him?!

"I have lived off of tree bark, fungi growing on my cell, dirt and leather from a couch, Whoever did this was going to pay" Tadashi thought

Hiro crept back into the restroom with his bottle and shirt back on. He winced as he began to pour the white wine on his wound, trying to contain, & failing, a hiss of pain. He began to feel the hole slowly close, so he secured it with bandages he kept for safety. Not like he could even live with the slightest sliver of that anymore.

The angel was about to put the bottle up, when he FELT how his organs were twisting. Being new to the heavenly world, Hiro's body needed extra help till he was used to the healing methods. As a scientist he decided to test a theory in that bathtub he used to care his wounds.  
Hiro took a big swig of it, and the pain inside went away, he got out quickl and saw in the mirror that as the fluid went down, he could see the remainder off his wounds heal before him. It seems easier to drink then to to pour the wine on himself. He looked new and felt like hell on wheels.

After he sneaked the bottle into the recycling bin, he went upstairs, kicked off his shoes, changed into some simple navy pajama pants with a black Fall Out Boy T-shirt, and hopped into bed. The young boy fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile with Tadashi, he was there shocked.

"His baby bro... drank? Tadashi had several questions popping up in his mind. 'How long has he been doing this? How long is he doing this? Is college pushing him too hard? How have I not have noticed earlier?'" Tadashi panicked, '"Was it because of me? Was it because of Him? Was it...It is me isn't it... because what makes me want to vomit now is the possibility it's not." He ran a hand over his face as he stood.

The older brother went to the shared bedroom, & changed into some pj's. Tadashi was about to go to bed, when he spotted his peacefully sleeping, yet scared little brother. A single tear ran down Hiro's face in his sleep, as Tadashi began to shed more.

The elder Hamada then got under the covers, & lied there wide awake, counting what he had found out about his baby brother just from tonight.  
1) He obviously could take care of himself in a fight

2) Wherever he was, he was getting injured horribly

3) He apparently had some brass balls to get out of what he was in alive, being able to tell thing could have been WAY worse

4) He took care of his own wounds now

5) He drank

7) And overall, Hiro was just plain troubled

8) but worst of all, he doesn't know if his brother doesn't need anymore or has needed him most of all and more than ever.

Tadashi felt horrible that he didn't see it coming. He felt pitiful he doesn't have the hindsight to save his own skin. He shouldn't have forced him into SFIT. Bot-Fighting was one thing, but now "Reaching your potential" meant worse. The little boy Tadashi saw grow up & swore to protect was getting hurt, in trouble, and drinking. And he was so dumb that he missed all that led up to this.

How much did he not know about his angel of a brother? Was he even a virgin anymore? Tadashi no longer knew.

He doesn't know anybody anymore.

 **It is hard to find the cure when you think you are the disease.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Believe in Medication

**Not gonna lie, i made subtle changes, this story will be a lot of talking before action, it is actually planned to have three action sequences, but may have more later on,, it will be a little more of a melodrama with humor. To say the least, this is more because there is a lot of action plots on this fandom and angsty suicidal plots as well. It gets dramatic but will be appropriate. Thanks for all the support.  
**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hiro's hand smacked the alarm clock till it turned off. It was the classic morning cliché, the Sun shown throw the curtains, birds singing a perky little song, a mild breeze outside. Hiro checked his alarm clock '6:55?!' The teen screamed in his head.

"Tadashi must have finally got his humor back, GREAT" He grumbled as he sent a glare to his sleeping brother, grinning contently.

Well, as long he was up, he might as well get out of bed. The youngest Hamada hauled himself out of bed & put on some cargo shorts, a black T-shirt, & a pair of navy tennis shoes. Next he took the time to brush his teeth, & jog downstairs to make himself breakfast.

Once in the red tiled kitchen Hiro opened the cereal cabinet, for... It was empty? "Meow" Said a certain collared resident. Hiro peeked around the corner, finding Mochi, who had decided to make the cereal boxes his clubhouse, to store all the sugary goodness that he lay upon. "Formidable feline foe" growled the hangry boy.

Next, he hit the fridge & freezer, which contained no easy content. Hiro thought for a moment. Aunt Cass was still sleeping & if he got something out of the café his aunt would notice, & no doubt be out for his head on a pike.

Eventually Hiro came to a simple conclusion.

He would have to Cook.

He would have to learn at some point.

Hiro prepared out some eggs, batter, fruits, & whatever else he thought he might need. He made dippy & scrambled eggs. Pancakes, some with chocolate chips, & toast. Hash browns and biscuits with gravy & an assortment of chopped fruit. Mixed berry muffins. He made it all, not being sure what he really wanted, using himself as a bit of a test dummy along the way. After it was all made he placed all the food on their plates and set them on the table. Fruit on one, biscuits on the next, etc. Hiro also put out some silverware & plates, realizing he made too much so he might as well let Tadashi & Cass have some, to help fit leftovers in the fridge, along with syrup, honey, and. He forgot powdered sugar.

He noticed he didn't make the sausage and bacon in the fridge, it just stared at him intently.

"No pork anymore" Hiro announced in complete defeat.

Hiro went to the cabinet next to the fridge to find Tadashi's medication, and began to create an assorted regiment for his brother for that day, since it is usually Cass who does it. Hiro was told to not let Tadashi have too much free access to his medication until he is in "more self control". The medication had to be organized just right so it would not be a deadly cocktail. As he finished assorting the tablets and pills he heard thumping above his head.

Cassandra Hamada just finished getting dressed when she looked at her watch '8:07' Perfect. She then opened her bedroom door to be welcomed by a delicious aroma. It took less than a second for Cass to register what it was, them she was downstairs faster than a kid on Christmas morning. When she reached the bottom of the steps, what she saw surprised her. Cass thought she was in a mini breakfast wonderland.

She walked towards the table, in mild caution, just as Tadashi came down, ready for the day. He too was surprised by all the food. Who were they expecting?

The Hamadas approached the table & were about to get some food, until they heard the café door, followed by a "Freddie smells food~!"

"Mmm...Hey, this is good." criticized Wasabi as he took a bite of pancake, "Not too burnt, yet fully cooked. Not too chewy, OR crunchy"

Everyone was digging into the the assortment of breakfast goods. Fred was on his 3rd helping, Wasabi was carefully critiquing the food, all positive so far, GGo was hogging most of the eggs, Honey Lemon delicately ate her fruit & a biscuit with jam, Tadashi was savoring every bite he took, & Cass was taking a little of everything. "Not that bad" commented GoGo, coming from her that meant it was good.

"Do guys must have physic powers, it's like you knew we were coming over." Claimed Fred.

The Hamadas just smiled. Honey just took another bite of cantaloupe & said "You've really outdone yourself, Miss Cass."

Cass put her fork down before she replied, "Well, thanks Honey Lemon. But I didn't make it, it was Mr. Ninjas over there" She pointed her thumb to Tadashi.

His expression was confused, "I didn't, I thought it was you." The room was silent for a moment, while Fred kept wolfing down down his mixture of breakfast. Who did make it all? As if God heard them, which he probably did, the bell to the café door door rang. The one who opened the door began to walk up the stairs. It was Hiro, holding a grocery bag with a bag of powdered sugar, cereal, & some other easy stuff, in it. The trip to the store took WAY longer than expected, having to dodge some thugs he had hustled on the way.

When Hiro reached the top of the stairs he placed the the money that was left on the windowsill, & turned around, finding all eyes on him. The youngest of the group chuckled awkwardly, given the situation, "Hey guys, I didn't expect you all to be here"

Everyone kept their eyes on the teen, as he walked over to the kitchen & put the contents of the bag away. Then Honey spoke, "Hiro, did you make this?"

He shrugged, "We were all out of easy stuff, & I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I decided to try & cook myself. Did I poison anyone?"

GoGo answered the question for him, "No, not yet at least."

"I wisth you fold uh you hac brakfeth pabers." muffled Fred with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Close your mouth" mothered Wasabi.

The scene made Hiro snicker a little, "Good then," he said sitting down, plsacing a fresh stack of pancakes on his plate, "I'm glad I didn't kill anybody."

Tadashi gave his brother a skeptical gaze, "You sure you should be eating like that with an injury?"

Hiro was glad he removed his bandage earlier. If Tadashi saw him, he could give him the slip & say it was all a dream. "What injury? You sure you didn't have a dream last night?" Asked Hiro with fake innocence, lifting his shirt, to a scare lacking stomach.

Everyone in the room gave Tadashi a strange and concerning look, seeing as he has been...off since his kidnapping.

Tadashi was bewildered. He knew it was real, what he saw, what he felt. It wasn't some panic attack or nightmare. Maybe it was a healing experiment that Hiro decided to test on himself, he was known for testing first hand. 'Yeah,' thought Tadashi, 'That makes sense. I know what I saw was real. His gash in his torso. His expression. His...', Dashi's heart sunk, 'His drinking issue'

"Vy na may," Fred gulped his pancakes, "Do you feel like coming over to the campus today"

A shocked look came onto every bodies faces, draining the blood of Cass that made her appear as a spirit that was gonna give this boy the smackdown.

As Gogo gave Fred a whollop on the shoulder, in anger, Tadashi replied.

"Don't Gogo, its fine" Tadashi was doing his best to remain calm, breathing in and out calmly.

The words "San Fransyoko" and "Institute"were words no one was allowed to use if the word "Technology" was in the middle. Not only a week ago had sent Tadashi back into his room, screaming at Wasabi to "NEVER MENTION THAT PLACE AGAIN!" and eventually went into a depressive episode repeating the word "Lemons" as Honey consoled him and Gogo got ice for Fred's "Crushed lemons".

Hiro still makes sure he makes and goes to his therapist appointments. He has one not too long from now.

"Eventually, but not now, alright, I still have some things I'm working out" Hiro grew a small frown from this, because he knew Tadashi did not mean Baymax. He no longer wanted to anything with him and practically disowned Baymax. He formally gave him as a gift to Hiro as a late Birthday present. He still took him to school everyday to apply maintenance on him, for when his brother wanted him back.

"Alright kids, you don't want to be late, do you?" Said Cass, picking up the dishes. The older Hamada brother didn't realize how deep in thought he was until then. The gang got up, all giving their separate good-byes to the two Hamadas. Once Hiro was out the door with Baymax's case in tow, they all started for the same destination. San Franokyo Institute of Technology.

 **So now Hiro has to face his greatest adversity: Giving up pork. Like, fav, pm and follow.**


	8. Chapter 8: Confidentiality

Hiro's first class that morning was not all that bad, it was finals week and at this point the tests have been the least of his worries, considering he just learned he was either the being that is believed to give salvation to many or the eldritch abomination that will inadvertently destroy all that he knows.

No biggie, considering all of his professors have been quite lenient on him since the whole "Brother was believed to be killed and was tortured and left on a small island only to fend for himself and be reduced to a shell of a man" situation, you know, that sort of empathy. With this in mind, he took time to enter his personal lab with Baymax in tow. Making sure no one was close by, Hiro locked the door behind him as Baymax was inflating to full operation.

"Hello, I am Baymax,"and looked down at his new owner "Hello Hiro, how are you today?"

"Fine. Can you scan me?"

"You have answered my question with an oxymoron in that you ask me to scan you in checking you are okay but still tell me you are okay"

"Alright, I feel I'm ok, but I just want to be sure I'm okay, can you scan me please?"

"Thank you" and then the automaton provided to scan the boy.

Hiro heard the robot drone on about the same things he has heard before.

Nothing different, it felt too real to be a dream, what he felt...what he heard...what he knew.

"See this" Hiro turned around and showed Baymax his bare back.

"Hiro, please tell me Tadashi or Aunt Cass has given you permission to receive a tattoo."

"Tadashi did." Really he did. He said it would make people want to respect me or something, to be fair though he was melting down at the moment.

"Strange…" this word shot up Hiro and quickly put on his shirt and faced his brother's robot. "The markings on your body suggest a foreign substance on the skin, but does not result as so"

"What?"

"It appears as a tattoo, but has no ink and seems to be embedded into your skin… I shall add this to my archives to gather more information or provide it to a medical professional, and I suggest going to a dermatologist or another physician until I can provide more information"

So, it is real, not a tattoo, but a mark.

"Can you keep this between us for now, I promise everything will be okay"

"Hiro, your dishonesty is concerning to me, but I shall honor your request."

"I know the cause, Baymax, but revealing any information this early could be dangerous, but I can promise you that I will find out what is happening, just…have faith in me for now"

"I understand."

"I am satisfied with my care."

Hiro knew that now with the end of college semester means the college bible group was no longer in session. That is fine for now. He then felt a vibration in his pants.

K: We got our first job tonight; meet me at the corner of 31st and 23rd street at 7.

Hiro: Alright

The group was too busy right now with their classes, so one night out would not be too bad, after all whether or not he likes it, he can't learn unless he dares to venture into the unknown.

Soon classes passed then dinner at home was consumed, then his goodbye to his aunt and brother. Before he escaped into the world, he noticed his brother was keeping a keen eye on him as he left, almost as ominous as if he was the eye of God. Leaving home would be of no effort, coming back is another story, whether it was against his immortal soul or mortal body.

Hiro found the street he was sent to empty, with neither a nun nor prostitute walking down the street.

"Hiro!" Yelled a young woman tackling him from what should have been a solid brick wall, Kerri, and grappled him into a bear hug.

"Sorry, was so happy I travel through space time and solid objects, hope you weren't too hurt"

Hiro stumbled up looking at her with the most bewildered eyes that has ever been recorded on any human; just ask Aaron Abner, he was looking over them, with a hotdog and popcorn, not in heaven, just above the building above them.

"So, do we go east, west, north, or south, or is there a star we follow?"

"Actually we go up" Kerri answered pointing up at the sky.

"What?!" Kerri then latched on to Hiro as she summoned her Halo, that grew to hover above both of their bodies and then a large light encompassed them and like a live wire, shot them upwards into the air.

 **Thanks everyone, just passed my first year as a college freshman, enjoying a 3 week vacation. This is where the story begins to deviate more but will keep a different tone. Have a great summer everybody.**


	9. Chapter 9: Cloud 9

**I do not own big hero six, and Bloody Macaroon had allowed me to adopt this story.**

We were rushed into a cloud that shaped into a floor.

Hiro dared himself to look down and saw endless sky. No earth, Endless Sky

Recovering the shock of being shot through the air and rediscovering his vertigo, Hiro felt a sense of relief that his vomit would not kill someone as it fell over a thousand feet in the air. To be honest if anyone flew by here all they would see are people dressed in white on a floor on a cloud and nothing else.

"Don't get to sick, Hiro, we still need to get to our destination for this mission, don't worry it will be a simple guidance for tonight" She sat down on the floor and looked into the abyss that was the sky. She was waiting, staring at something Hiro could not see.

Hiro took a moment to plan out what he wanted to say

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere and everywhere"

 _Is she trying to be F* &%$ing Willy Wonka or something?_

"So, you are an angel?" may as well start by clarifying things.

"Yes"

"And so am I"

"Sort of, you are half" so that cleared nothing let's see if I can get some more info out of her

"So was this like an angel in the night came…and did some things, or was it like an apparition that came and told them I was an angel"

"NOPE! You were created and a little later on, you were blessed to become an angel" she answered him in a hasty response, Hiro knew there was something more to it, but it was not the time to press on.

"Okay…" what she said to him did not quite make a lot of sense.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" as rude it may seem, it was still a legitimate question."

"I could never give you a fair answer because I was created before time was established"

"Okay, so you are ancient"

"Approximately, and don't call people ancient" she responded, delivering a slap to Hiro's face

"OW! To be fair though you are not people, you are not human"

"Fair enough" she replied

"So…what killed the dinosaurs?" Hiro felt like that idiot kid in kindergarten who was too abrupt for his own good.

"I'm not sure, wasn't on earth at the time, believe it or not, I was looking over at Pluto for a while, thought something was going to happen there, but production never caught ground and o spent all my time for ice to form" she sounded a little agitated from this confession, perhaps a little cheated to know what she waited for did not come

 _"_ So, since you were an angel, I want to know did you see Him. You know, The Big Guy"

"God, definitely, well not really, more like been in his presence"

"Wait so for eternity, you have been waiting on the guy that you never even met?"

"I met his presence, which is as far as anyone can get to"

"What do you mean I met God when I entered that initiation thing?"

"No, it wasn't"

 _Yeah it was, white guy with long beard, balding head, the Da Vinci get up_

"THAT was an angel that happened to look like most modern people thinks god looks like due to arts and at times some form of racial superiority, really God is unfathomable to be seen, no one is able to Him unless they want to turn to bacon and fry in his presence, that is how powerful it is" Hiro flinched at this, not knowing that to an extent she could read his mind.

"IT?"

"Well, IT is a kind of wrong word more like an "everything and beyond all in one package" imagine what god is and if he really needs to speak with you, you will see him in the form you need to see him as, but the reality is that god cannot be quite seen in that and don't quote me at this, "You will rip your eyes from your sockets because the beauty of Him is so powerful, you wish to see nothing evermore, and probably kill yourself so you experience nothing greater than that, but you see the danger, so He keeps a safe distance. "

"Which is also why we can't reveal ourselves to humans, they will either think you're crazy, go mad from the revelation, or become unpredictable in any shape way or form"

"And what happens if someone finds out or I reveal I am an angel or something like that, I can't go on lying for the rest of my life?" _Finally, an answer I can use._

"I have similar questions myself. Hypothetically, you can reveal yourself to your friends and family, but beyond worldly conflicts arising from that, I anyone of them starts worshipping you, then a problem arises"

 _Fair enough_

"So I can tell my older brother"

"I wouldn't for now; until the correct time comes you will know, for it is not in his best favor to let him know right now, but if you get a hunch, try it, but the answer won't come .But it is alright to mislead your family for now, it is what Samuel did, and you plan to tell your brother the truth, so your heart is In the right place." _Well, at least, I have some guidance._

"You will hear him at times since you are an angel It comes with the territory, see since you are half an angel, god can speak to you, but it really be like a whisper in your ear if it's a direct order, so if you hear it, be alert"

"So I want to know… what are supposed to be doing as angels?" Hiro asked to divert the awkwardness in the air

"There are many jobs for us, for we are guardian angels, our most important one is to aid humanity when it could not help itself, whether it is taking up arms or tipping the axis in a different position" she boasted proudly.

"So how is this faster to go somewhere else, because I don't feel air or any movement whatsoever?

"Do you really think we are in the earth realm?"

"So we are in a different dimension, heaven is a different dimension"

"Sort of, We used to be in the earth realm sky, but planes started to rise up so God created heaven in what is essentially a parallel to your earth realm, it is like having laminin over paper, and we have been moving but not according to your brand of physics"

"While we were talking we have been traveling to our destination at an alarming rate"

"Yup, to the other side of the country"

"And you keep that from me WHY? AND HOW?"

"Listen, don't believe anyone else when I say this, the true demons are the TSA", she answered, although it did not answer his question, "before we land, I must update you on our mission, today we will give guidance to these people" she raised a hand to point to several photos and put them into her back pocket.

"Alright, so how are we going to go down?-"Hiro felt a push as he fell through what was essentially a whole to another realm, the realm of earth. All that could go through the mind of the little hero was-

OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$!

In which he repeated as he fell through the sky, with the floor of the earth coming at him and his partner, clutching him with a big goofy grin saying exactly what was on his mind-

"OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$! OH S #$!"

"HOLD ON, BELIEVE IN ME AND WE WILL BE FINE- YOURE NOT BELIEVING IN ME-F-"

They both fell into a large waterbody that was under a bridge, it looked familiar but not in the sense of having seen it over and over again.

"To be fair, you pushed me off at over A HUNDRED FEET IN THE AIR!" Hiro complained as they both found dry land after swimming for what seemed like an hour

"Not used- to the human thing- if we weren't angels-we would be dead"

Hiro was just clad to be alive, but noticed a great statue before him, one he recognized but never got the chance to visit. The Statue of Liberty.

"NEW YORK CITY, The center of the universe" Kerri cheered as she struggled to get up.

…In a cold Damp place under the streets of Manhattan.

"Hello, are you the one they call DR. RAT… I bring a gift," she held out a little cloth bag, with contents glowing from it "beyond monetary, with a proposition for you and your brethren" The man took the nag and found a vial with a glowing gold liquid in it. He took out a syringe and injects the contents into his body as the foul looking man in a sewer, covered with rats and the foul rodents of the city, slowly growing more animal like as he injected a strange fluid into his body.

"Bring out the Animal, so that we may unleash the Beast" she ordered her new henchmen, to which he nodded and scurried off into the sewer, to wreak havoc onto the world.

 **Been busy with summer school, but I think this makes up for it. Once again, I hope not to offend anyone with this story, but if I do, please don't take it out on the readers here, Fanfiction is for fun not fighting, we are all "Freaks" here (based on a past predicament). Due to the recent events that have occurred, do not let hate to fill your hearts, for only love heals. Do not lose faith in humanity and don't lose faith in what you believe in. Many parts of this chapter were edited out for this chapter and will be included later into the story, but I feel that with the recent events, it was not yet appropriate, and will be better implemented later. But I will say this, Love triumphs, no matter what. It doesn't matter what is written on a page or what was said, our ability to love is what makes humanity redeemable. Never forget that God honors love not punishment.**


	10. Chapter 10: Warm

Hiro hadn't swam in over two years, but did all he could to remember his swimming lessons as he swam in a panic to shore. He emerged from the water dripping from head to toe, as he felt the incredibly cold air flow between his knees as his partner came up from behind him and gave him a friendly wallop on the shoulder. Hiro gave her a frozen ghostly gaze, like he was staring at the devil, and began walking down the small beach away from his partner who was trying to get the water out of her ears.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?"

"Away."

"Away, going away to where?"

"Away from here! You! I am going to call Tadashi to get me a ticket to get me out of here and I am never meeting you again."

"What, it was just a little shove" Then his eyes went wide.

"You can't just shove someone off a cloud"

"But I've told you, you are an angel, you can't be killed easily, at worst you will be reborn in heaven and sent back to earth "

"No."

"What?"

"No, I read that book front and back, it And YOU said nothing of the sort"

"Well of course we didn't, you are the only new angel to ever be born, we possibly couldn't- oh I've said too much"

"So possibly thousands of feet in the air, you push me-"

"-Us-"

"-us off hurdling into the ocean, that mind is in the dead of winter, with no warning of what to bring so I don't appear to be a jackass wearing short sleeves in the dead of northeastern winter, but on top of that I am currently sopping wet in said winter with a girl who absolutely has no clue how humanity actually works, so for all that is good and all mighty tell me, why did you push me off the cloud when we could have floated our way down here or do whatever angels do to get down"

She muttered in shame for her reckless action.

"I think I have some highly tainted bay water in my ear canal, speak up"

"I wanted to see if I could fly"

"Unbelievable."

"I just wanted to-"

"No, you know what that's believable you know why? You have no regard for human life, that's right, this is all just a field trip for you isn't it"

"Stop it Hiro" Kerri pleaded.

"No, you know what, I think I have officially lost my mind, I was taken across the country,"

He interrupted his own rant to glance at his watch

"In less than 12 minutes to new York in the dead of night at 10, on a beach where I am certain someone is dumping a body near a bridge where I'm sure a homeless man is using crack" He then turned his attention to the sky.

"And I'm here complaining to a girl who wants to believe she can fly"

He turned to his partner, who now had tears in her eyes, looking down and ashamedly

Hiro made a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

"Kerri, I'm sorry okay but you can't just push me into things I have no clue about or test things out on, I may be something new, but I'm not just some toy… just if you promise me that, then ill forgive you, alright?"

She nodded in agreement and held her hand out to seal his conditions

Hiro reached out for it and held her palm. It was warm and smooth, like holding a polished stone, but immediately she pulled him into her warm embrace, a REALY warm embrace. Hiro felt like he was enveloped in the sun's rays, but it did not burn. He left the embrace calmly giving his partner some relief. His clothes were now completely dry.

"Okay, so tell me everything, what are we doing here?"

"We have to save people"

"I could have done that in San Fransokyo"

"Well, not in the way you think, we are here to save very specific people tonight, and as you know, I am new to humanity so New York is the perfect place to begin, because this is where all the freaks in the world live, seeing two strange kids can simply slip by without too much notice. Plus, it is somewhere new for you and as a token of my gratitude; I took you to one of the most famous cities today."

"That's…nice, but next time, tell me where we are going, I'm freezing"

"Well, here Cinderella" she lifted her hand in the air towards his face.

Almost out of thin air, a magical light enveloped Hiro and a modest white winter coat with gold tire track design appeared on him and zipped up automatically.

"Okay, so where do we begin our life saving?"

"The Brooklyn Bridge, a man named Kenneth Masterson tonight is about to commit suicide, and we must stop him."

"Okay, so were playing guardian angel, essentially, _it's a Wonderful Life_ "

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean, but if pointing out that reference get you to follow my lead, then sure."

"Okay, Brooklyn Bridge it is."

 **This past summer has been draining, I took 3 summer classes but at least my GPA is 3.3 and I got all A's in my classes. This story was heavily reworked in terms of plot, and I know its short but I've half written the next four chapters, which each one was intended to be this chapter, each being a completely different part of the plot. Otherwise I thank everyone for your patience, and thanks for the words of encouragement.**


	11. Chapter 11: Provoke

"Ah, here we are, Green-Wood Cemetery, with 4 and half miles to go. Now that I am thinking about it, I'm beginning to think I over shot the distance between our landing and where we were supposed to go." Kerri announced, looking at the map application on her phone.

"Considering we fell from the sky, my guess is that aim was not a part of the equation" Hiro responded to remind Kerri of their fall.

"Well, since we are in New York, let's get a driver" Kerri suggested in confidence.

"Great, with what money to pay that driver?" Hiro asked to see if this could trigger a fault in this supposedly faultless angel.

"I've got a credit card" Kerri answered. Hiro could only give a bewildered look to this girl, who claimed that only after a couple days, wait, not even, totaling HOURS on earth, she had a credit card, let alone credit history, let alone history of any kind to anything.

"HOW? From who? Like you said, YOU DON'T EXIST!"

"Well, you are an angel, and you exist." At the rate she kept coming up with these quips, Hiro had grown suspicion maybe this was another set up

"Now I know you are not that timid" Hiro had grown annoyed by his partner setting him up without a plan he was aware of.

"Your right, because as of earlier today, I exist, or have always existed, I have a social security number and everything, it is quite easy to make a fraud when you know everyone on earth, you don't think I spent my life up there staring at the stars. Let's hail a cab"

"Not how credit cards work, but alright"

"Like I said, I know the sinners"

"HEY CABBIE, CABBIE, CABBIE!" Hiro catcalled. Kerri gave him a disapproving look almost immediately, knowing he was still mocking her for her poor planning.

"What, I'm from California, we take cable cars." Hiro knows this was not true, but to see the look of frustration from his partner was enough to get even for making him fear he was falling to his death.

The couple was able to find a red headed woman in her small car within 12 minutes in that agreed to take them to the bridge with a modest faire. There was so much Hiro wanted to know, but talking to her was walking into house blinded by its cool darkness. Hiro was not just afraid to never get an answer, but that the answer may not be one I would enjoy knowing. But then a song came on the radio

" _What if god was one of us…just a stranger on a bus…"_

Great, Hiro thought, I bet she read my thoughts on that one too and use her powers on the radio. The ride only took about three quarters of an hour, but when they got to the opening of the bridge, Kerri alerted the driver.

"This is our stop, thank you, and God Bless You"

"Thanks." Replied the driver, who received not only her faire, but a lot of advice given by the Kerri that Hiro wasn't listening to, but all he could connect was that it was something about Indiana. They made the long jog to the middle of the busy bridge, to see a man staring across the horizon of the water below him. To make sure that they are not too suspicious, they stood out of earshot. Kerri turned to her partner, and gave him a pat on the back.

"I've been planning this before you were born, so just follow my lead" without hearing input from her partner, she walked forward to the man contemplating his life.

"Or you could tell me your plan…" Hiro snidely addressed the thick atmosphere as he tried to gather warmth from the cool New York air.

The man, Kenneth, was not short, but rather stout. He looked like a man who could stop a bar fight by walking into the room. As intimidating as the man had looked, it was quite concerning that such a man would consider suicide. Hiro knew nothing of the man, but it broke his heart a little to see such a promising man broken, considering he absolutely had no clue what led this man to here. His partner walked her hands, in her pocket, leaning forward as if beating against a wind that was not blowing. With a lunge of her left, she alerted the man of her presence pulling something shiny from her pocket only a yard away from her partner.

"Give me your Wallet"

Hiro was frozen; horrified by the action that was taking place before him. As his partner tried to get away with the man's wallet, she was immediately greeted with New York's Finest not even a meter away, just as Hiro was tapped on the shoulder by a very concerned police officer.

"I feel like I've been here before." queried Hiro from the back seat of a squad car, cuffed alongside his partner.

"Don't worry, we are not done yet" Hiro just submitted to his partners replies, since she was the expert, may as well do as she does. Hiro peered at the man he tried to rob who was explaining the events of the attempted robbery…and maybe some more.

"He will become the new police chief, Y'know , it will take another twenty years, but after two punk kids tried to mug him, Kenneth Masterson finds a new reason to live. Since his disabled sister was mugged from her wheelchair, he sees this as the turning point where he must take on the crime that plagued his sister's life and goes to the station after several months of counseling, to become an officer. There he meets an officer whom he later pops the question to and becomes a loving father and husband. He later dies during a raid but he dies saving a family. Quite a touching story really, and all because a boy and girl got him to realize there is still more work to do here on earth."

"So what made him want to jump in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter anymore to him, now he just wants to serve his community. Sometimes the worst in some people can bring out the best in others, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Heh. So got any plans to get us out of here"

"I honestly did not think I would get this far, I was expecting to be released through the forgiveness of Kenneth, but I think his taking-on-crime rhetoric has begun as of now."

"Then answer me this, what the hell is that?" Hiro pointed to the strange object seen through the windshield. It was a strange creature, approaching the vehicle on its two legs then crawling onto all four limbs as it was gaining momentum at an alarming rate, pursuing the car like a predator finding prey.

"Looks like a Demonic Rat, I think we can take it, just crawl down on the seat and it will rip the roof off of the car." She continued in a panicky tone as she and her partner readied their weapons of choice, Halos. "On the count of three, one…"

And with that the rat creature tore a hole in the roof with its sharp claws and plucked Kerri out of the car, holding her in the air as if she was a tossed dirty jacket.

"See, told you it would get us out" She cheered despite the clear danger they were in. It grabbed her and began scurrying away as Hiro climbed out from the damaged car roof as the police, too stunned by what just happened, just stared as the perps and the giant rat ran away with a teen girl.

"Don't worry Kerri, I'M COMING!"

 **Sorry for the long wait. Rewrites, Family Drama, and Calculus and Accounting got in the way of me writing. Feel free to PM me if you wish. BTW, can you guess who the driver was, let me know in the comments or PM. Let me know all your thoughts and feelings, even if it is just a chat.**


	12. Chapter 12: Lion and the Rat

**I do not own Big Hero Six or "Girls on Film" By Duran Duran.**

Hiro's sense of logic and sanity had just kicked in to recap: I just discovered not only angels exist, but that I am myself at least part angel. My brother is possibly a bitter shell of his former self and I went across the country with a mad woman with other worldly powers being carried by a man sized rat running in New York. These two days have been strange.

Hiro was panting as he looked to his partner dangling from the mouth of the rat beast, making her halo shapeshift into a bat and attempt to beat the creature as she was being taken away. The Rat climbed many of the walls and leapt from them to avoid pedestrians who would only slow him down. Hiro just breezed through them. They entered a more secluded and quiet district as they continued their chase. Hiro was keeping a good pace with the demonic rat, which he was only a foot away from its tail's end.

The beast entered the road as they have been running through the sidewalk. Hiro never lost his footing when he entered the road behind the beast. His mind was on capturing his foe until he noticed the look of a shocked man next to him driving in his convertible. Going at 45 Mph. Hiro looked down at his feet as he noticed that he could no longer see his shoes. He glanced at his hands to see his fingernails were tuning a dark black and was getting kind of hairy.

" _Super speed….Neat_ " thought the young angel.

"Hey, slow down, you're about to enter a residential area" Hiro reprimanded the driver as he turned into a dark alley to stop the creature.

He chased the giant rat into several alleys to neighborhoods growing shadier as he ran passed people who gave him ghostly stares as he breezed by them. The rat made sudden stop as he dropped his partner on the ground like a fetched stick, as he stared trying to prepare a sneak attack on the creature. Kerri, after regaining her train of thought after being tossed about from the jaw of the creature, quickly noticed that she was in the middle of a spacious two way neighborhood road dimly lit by a lamppost half a block away. The beast hovered over her as she stayed still. There was something wrong with this. The creature was not attacking her like she predicted, it stayed put. Her eyes grew wide, as she saw four vehicles blocking both sides of the roads. The four cars were all Mercury Comets slowly making their way towards her. The ones at the wheel were ghastly creature, with large fangs and talon like nails hunched over the wheel of the open top convertibles as music slowly ascended from the cars, all playing the same song in sync.

 _See them walking hand in hand_

 _Across the bridge at midnight_

Hiro stared at the beasts carpooling with the drivers. They were tall lean, wolf like creatures, bobbing their heads to the music, with the ones riding shotgun drumming on the dashboard. Hiro began feeling strange as he stared at his partner seeing the cars stop and then began revving up their engines with headlights focusing on her. Hiro began to feel an agonizing pain as he crouched down. His jaw felt like someone chained his jaw bone, his legs and his hands to monster trucks and started pulling. The pain came out of nowhere and Hiro could not take it any longer. He roared in pain as he blacked out for what felt like a millisecond. He saw the rat rolling across the pavement.

 _Heads turning as the lights flashing out_

 _Are so bright_

Hiro looked down at his partner, in confusion of what just happened in those few seconds. Keri stared at me in awe before I pounced at the creature. My mind was lost in fervor as I noticed that upon instinct, I bit him. My teeth were not a part of my skull, under my nose. My teeth were outward as I noticed my hands had a deep yellow brown fur growing on it. My fingernails were now claws. There was no time to question it, so I kept attacking the rat as it continued to try to scratch and claw at my body. Soon I felt the creature go limp in my jaw; I picked up the body and flung it at one of the cars, smashing the windshield on impact, as all four cars crawled back in reverse, driving away into the night. All that was left was me, my partner, broken glass, and the body of the massive rat that rolled off of the car.

Suddenly his partner came to her feet, raising her halo and it began to form a reflective surface, and pointed it towards Hiro. His face was now elongated and hairy, with a dark mane surrounding the parameter his face. His face was that of a lion. Hiro was struggling to register what his face had become, as he stared his hands, now transformed into large paws as they slowly receded back into his hands. Slowly Kerri walked up to the dead creature. The creature up close and still did not look like one would consider a rat. It had tufts missing, with a mangled tail amongst other deformities one would not register with a rat. Hiro jumped back as he saw a hand coming from the ground grabbed a hold on the rat, as it slowly melted away into the pavement being dragged down.

"All dead demons are taken back to Hell" Kerri remarked as she furrowed her brow and turned away to head across the street to the sidewalk.

"So…we are not going to talk about what just happened right."

"Well, I have no clue either; I'll let you know when I find out what was that all about." She answered robotically.

"Where were lion people in the bible?"

"2 Samuel, do you want pizza or hot dogs?"

"What?"

"We are in New York, their most iconic foods here are hot dog from the stand or pizza slices, and I promised I would treat you to New York, so which one?"

"Pizza" Hiro answered feeling defeated. He was a genius and he had no idea what just happened. He just turned into a lion.

"I WAS A LION, KERRI, WHY WAS I A LION?!" Hiro pleaded for answers.

"Shush up, we will discuss it later, let's get you fed and take you home. It's getting late, after Pizza, I'm taking you home and once I find out what was that all about, we can spend a whole day here, or Italy or France, anywhere, just give me some time"

Hiro gave up at that point, he was hungry and tired. He wanted to drown his mind in wine and pizza. After a "quick" visit to a famed Pizza Shoppe, Kerri left Hiro at a street corner to get them some wine to nurse some injuries. As they drank and ate their slices, Hiro learned wine was fine according to Kerri unless he got drunk.

"It is time to go Hiro, by my clock it's passed midnight in San Fransokyo, perhaps another time we can see the Statue of Liberty." She stared at her partner, who was staring at his bottle in a state of depression. She gave a sigh as she lifted him up, the empty bottle falling on the floor, shattering as he stood up straight.

"Come with me" she whispered as an envelope of light surrounded the pair. Hiro was not stoned enough to be in a lack of awe, but still felt a warmth around him. He did not know what the future had planned from here; he just wanted to go home. This was too much. Home was slowly becoming his personal hell, and his pastimes were their own kind of trial. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

 **College has beaten me up. Plus my car broke down. Tough set of months, but now it is slowing down, so expect quicker updates. Still could use a Co-writer for my Big Heroes Fanfic, with adapted storyline. I eliminated some characters and will rewrite my previous chapters. Angels will remain my top priority though, since I have everything thought out. Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Moon River

**I do not own, "Moon River" music by Henry Mancini, lyrics by Johnny Mercer. Big Hero Six is owned by Disney.**

Hiro had felt the light once more, surrounding him and Kerri as Hiro closed his eyes. He blinked for a moment and saw the sky change as he looked at his partner's face. She had a calm warming atmosphere about her. In those eyes, in her smile, he was almost curious as to what she was smiling about. Hiro felt a little tipsy and felt his foot be pulled down, and for a second, glanced to see flocks of people. He immediately panicked and grabbed a hold of his partner, who was at eye level. He closed his eyes shut, after tonight's swim; he was done with falling at hundreds of feet in the air.

"Don't worry, trust me" she pushed him back, with Hiro noticing he was staying in place, like the air was gelatin. The roof looked familiar, he was sure there have been films that have had scenes here. Spyglasses were scattered across the roof gazing the city from which Hiro got a picturesque bird's eye view of the city. Like two

For the first time in a while, he actually knew the answer to where he was.

"This is the Empire State Building!"

"Of course, I promised you some sightseeing, so here we are." She cheered.

"Can they see me?" Hiro asked as he performed tricks while floating in midair, with a smile in complete amazement at his midair acrobatics.

"Nope, we are completely invisible to them"

"I'm flying!" Hiro cheered and laughed to the heavens as he slowly descended from his partner's level. He panicked as he began to lose control of his equilibrium as he rose. He quickly spun in midair as if he was on an invisible centrifuge trying to gain back control. Kerri grabbed a hold of his right foot and set him up proper. She reached into her pocket to grab her phone and placed it onto the ledge, emitting a most wonderful sound accompanied by a charming voice.

 _Moon River, wider than a mile_

Like instinct she cupped his hands and moved back and forth, turning him, as he turned her. Hiro did not know why, but at the moment dancing was natural.

 _I'm crossing you in style someday._

She took control, as they glided through the air, as he led the way when he danced with her. For Hiro, this was surreal, dancing in midair with a beautiful girl across the sky of the city that never sleeps.

 _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,_

She picked up her phone, still playing that enchanting tune and looked up at him with the moonlight in her eyes to offer an opportunity.

"Want to fly to Lady Liberty?"

"Yes." Was all Hiro could reply to the amazement that was this moment.

 _Wherever you're going I'm going your way._

Hiro began weaving across from his partner, gliding through the cold night sky, feeling warm inside. He stared at his partner, contemplating his future with her. This young angel, Kerri, may not understand much about humanity, but given some time, maybe she could learn. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Lady Liberty. There will be more days for investigation, curiosities and suspicion; this moment was a bit too precious to break.

 _Two drifters, off to see the world_

Hiro did not know if this trip was for him, her, or anyone else, but all that can be do enjoy what was happening right at this very moment.

 _There's such a lot of world to see._

Hiro and Kerri circled around the statue, Hiro gliding his fingers across the statue's surface, getting a view not many get to see of such a monument. Hiro then saw his partner rest herself on the edge of the torch, and immediately made his way towards her. Her eyes drifted across the waters to the city.

"So many lights, so many dreams, so many stories intertwining into one giant history, it's amazing that humanity could grow to create all of this. If only I could name all of them, person or landmark. My conscience tells me I should be only grateful, angels are rarely allowed to venture earth unless it is for a purpose. Aaron gets to see the world because of his experience, I have only just begun." Kerri confessed.

Hiro picked from his pocket a small pamphlet, something he got from the back of that driver. He handed it to her, a bunch of landmarks that was used to advertise the city, so Hiro could at least say he got a souvenir, but perhaps this was a much more suitable use for it, considering now, she was flipping through the pages, turning herself from it pointing out and naming all she saw from the pictures and names from the printed pages.

Hiro could not stop looking at her, gazing on the city. While he is uncertain of what role he has here, of he has a purpose for good, or is a pawn in a greater game, but if there are moments like this, Angels like her, with wonderment and pride in humanity, maybe there is nothing beneath the surface of this with her.

 _We're after the same rainbow's end_

Perhaps she and I are similar, Hiro thought, she is new to this world, and I am new to hers. Here, we could expand both of our horizons, see more than we could ever see without each other.

 _Waiting 'round the bend,_

Hiro gazed at the metropolis for what felt like an eternity, until Kerri broke his trance offering a hand to go back to the place he called home.

 _My huckleberry friend,_

Hiro stared at this young angel above him. Not before a few days ago could he have believed that there was more to this world than what happens right now. That she was the antithesis of all he felt deep down all of those years, a doubt in the validity to his existence. He did not know if he was only meant to be a tool, but for her, maybe there was to be something more, something grander as long as Hiro kept his feet on the ground, but his eyes to the stars.

 _Moon River and me._

And like that, he appeared on that same dark street, holding Kerri in a warm embrace, with no one to see the young pair emerging from thin air. Hiro felt the warmth of his partner, but with the events of tonight, he still felt clueless as to how feel and think about his place in this world and beyond.

"I'll call and talk to you later once I can explain much more about all that has happened tonight. Listen I know this must be surreal for you, but you're going to have to bear the ambiguity of this. I'm new to this as well, every angel really; most humans have never encountered angels, let alone believe they exist. I want you to know that God is watching over you and so will I, so do not fear that beasts will plan attacks on your loved ones, they cannot hurt them. Just don't lose your heart; I know you may have doubt and fear, as I have to, but for now all I ask is that you bear the brunt of your human mind. I will update you when I can, maybe we can have a cup of coffee or something soon…"

Hiro nodded in agreement. What can he do? He is subject to something that can only be described as awesome. But as often it does, awesomeness can turn grim quickly. So for now, he has to at least trust that things will end well for the both of them. She embraced Hiro once again, but not for another amazing feat or miracle. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You are welcome?" Hiro was feeling a little left out of context, a feeling he has been having for the past couple of days. That or it was the booze.

"Enjoy the walk home, Godspeed." She chortled as she disappeared into a bright light that stretched into the heavens. Hiro took a moment to digest all that happened that night, until it dawned on him.

"Why am I always left with more questions?" Hiro groaned. Hiro felt a little tipsy on the stride home, but managed to crawl into bed, with Tadashi's snoring covering steps loud enough to wake the whole house. As Hiro nestled into bed, drifting off to pleasant dreams, he took a brief moment to reflect on a wonderful thing that happened that day. He knows that the therapy is for Tadashi, but considering what the teenager has been going through, could stand to improve with someone else's advice.

"I flew today." Hiro murmured as he allowed him to be overtaken by the ecstasy of surrendering to his exhaustion.


	14. Chapter 14: Dad

Kerri knew her time on earth has been relatively short, she never felt the emotions humans have felt, nor did she understand the primal need to go to the bathroom as humans do. But for the first time ever, she felt... confused. She returned in that beam of light to her place in heaven. There she saw a zoot suit clad man with blonde hair, Her superior Mr. Abner greeted Kerri with a friendly hand wave that only oved his hand joint, much like a lazy salute. She took no time to start raising questions to Aaron.

"Did you witness all of that?" She demanded for the answer.

"Yes." Aaron admitted.

"Why did you not intervene?" She further demanded an explanation.

"You had it covered." Aaron answered nonchalantly.

"No, HE had it covered, I'm the guardian angel here, and I should have had that down, so tell me, what was with that rat." She clarified her grievances so her superior could give her a clear answer.

"Beats me" Mr. Abner answered casually as his subordinate grew more frantic.

"BEATS YOU, WE ARE ANGELS WE ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS KIND OF STUFF, AND WHY IS GOD NOT TELLING ME ANYHTING." She retorted.

"We are S.P.H.E.R.E, if He solved all of our problems, there would be no need for us." Aaron answered with full honesty.

"But, HIRO turned into a LION; I stood there and had to ignore his pleas for guidance, with no answers of my own." She pleaded for an explanation.

"That I can answer, but I know you will be obligated to tell Hiro this truth, however this truth is of the awful kind" Aaron informed his subordinate.

"Is he half demon, or a third I guess, a quarter? I don't understand this whole, Demi angel thing myself, when is that explanation coming?" She never felt more confused, to be fair though, this was only built upon her confusion from earlier.

"Trust me, what you know now is all you need, but the important thing is I know why Hiro transformed, but it is not of good news." Aaron warned his fresh minded subordinate.

"Will it benefit us?"

"Yes"

"Humanity?"

"Yes"

"Hiro?" She asked with a deeper sense of concern in her tone.

"Not at first" Aaron answered in full honesty.

"Tell me." She submitted to the negative possibilities over the bliss of ignorance.

Her superior whispered into her ear. She had begun recording the emotions she had felt these past few moments with Hiro. She had felt fear when she was wrangled by demons, but this feeling of dread was of something greater.

"The Gift of the Cherub?"

Her superior nodded, confirming her worse fears.

"What do we need so we can be prepared to make this better?"

"Faith" He had answered, and put something into her hand"…and guidance"

Kerri stared into her palm, a card and a set of keys. The card was a white plastic, an ID for the state of California. The name was listed as Kerri Crystal Abner, born about 15 years from the time on earth. She had not noticed a paper placed in front of her face, a birth certificate. Her birth certificate, with her Superior listed as her father.

"You wanted to know what humans are like, now here is your chance, Hiro will need our undivided attention if we plan on preparing him for the worst, so we are going to need to step down to his level, especially with the new brood coming in."

"This explains the recent influx of Demons" She realized with concern. "This maybe the reason for Hiro's awakening."

"Most likely, but we need to better acquainted with humanity if we try avert this mess."

"Mess? I thought this was the plan."

"That's what I thought, until God gave me that look."

"So this is not of the natural order?" she asked in hope that all was not lost.

"Not in the slightest, so we need to go to earth to find out what is causing all of this, so hold on to those keys, those will be keys to our new home on Earth, and we will have to establish our new aliases, I switched yours so you can keep your original name." He assured his subordinate.

"Thank you, Mr. Abner"

"From now on, refer me to as Dad."

"Thanks Dad."

 **I expanded Chapter 1 quite a bit, go ahead and give it a quick read, I think I made things a bit clearer.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sound

**I don't own Big Hero Six, or most properties for that matter, I hope you enjoy this as a belated Christmas gift to ring in the New Year.**

Rays of sunlight stabbed into Hiro's eye sockets as his eyelids slowly broke apart to stare at the neon red lines that shape into numbers. The numbers read 7:00. It was as if the bright red lines were taunting "Well, I see you only had half the recommended amount of sleep needed to function. Now you can be alone with your thoughts to ponder about with your existential crisis. Have fun with that."

"I fell from the sky and flew… God," Hiro stopped that thought to quickly ponder if whether or not that was swearing God's name in vain, before continuing that thought "I seriously need to get the specifics straightened out, the book they gave me is duller than it's paper ."

Hiro noticed the curtains allowed a slight sliver of dim cloud covered light into the room, a gloomy blanket of grey unable to completely subdue the sun's rays. A slice of light so thin it could cut diamonds, and it was laid perfectly to line itself with Hiro's pillow. Going back to sleep or lowering himself from the head of his bed was no longer an option; Tadashi's snoring could be used to scare burglars thinking their roomed doubled for a bear cave. Hiro then took a moment to muse at the realization that his thoughts were no longer making any coherent sense. Hiro contemplated what he could do at a time like this, when his brother was in his winter hibernation and Aunt Cass setting up the café, trying to get the cops and all-nighters early from out of town during the holiday season. Hiro fell on the option to go to the bathroom, since he knew he was not going to get any shut eye anytime soon. Hiro struggled to find his way around the paraphernalia littered floor that was of his own making as he rose from bed and began roaming about in the dark. Hiro tiptoed around his, no, their, room. Hiro tried to sneak pass his older brother's division screen, but something inside his mind, heart, and overall soul, to look past the screen. Before the fire, Hiro would not dare looking past that screen, but immediately after Tadashi returned; Hiro would peek over on several mornings, hoping that his brother's existence was not a lie, and that he was in fact alive. Hiro looked to see that Tadashi was slumped over the bed, diagonal in an upright position, drooling onto his worn flat pillow.

Thoughts and concerns flooded his mind, further clouding his stormy mind as he saw the man whom he had cried several nights over. Hiro had many instances to ponder the Pyrrhic victory over his brother's "Resurrection". Tadashi's rediscovery made national news, when all he wanted was to be alone and to have the privacy he had lived without. There had been many reporters who came in to the café, trying to get word of how the college student was recovering. Hiro, Cass, and the Heroes, all kept low heads and kept stock phrases such:

"He will speak to the press when he wants to."

"I have no reply"

And most frequently used "Step off, B*tch", a phrase popularized by a certain café owner.

The only ones more invasive were the lawyers, but it was those whom Tadashi gave attention to the most. A man like Robert Callaghan and Alistair Krei together had years of experience and knowledge, and neither had been afraid to capitalize on it for decades. The money burned quicker than it took for Rome to fall. Robert may have been proven innocent of Manslaughter, but was charged with many other things Hiro was not allowed to know of but the one Hiro knew was torture. The irony of Callaghan's innocence was that the evidence to prove it landed him with an even longer sentence, of which Callaghan was aware. The events that took place in the courtroom were deliberately classified to Hiro, as ordered by Tadashi and agreed upon by the ones Hiro trusted. Hiro was allowed to know the charges against Krei Industries although. He overheard the lawyers representing Tadashi say he will never have to work a day in his life. No matter, Tadashi preferred to stay inside.

He already lost his brother once, now Hiro realized he is just giving Tadashi up for a world worlds Tadashi will never even know about. Three worlds: Genius, Superhero, and now Angel. All worlds in which his brother doesn't even meet at the atmosphere, but all of which keeps Hiro float.

"Tadashi, I want to know…" Hiro whispered to the cold air, as if he was talking to more than one person, kneeling into his brothers, bed level. The scene resembled a loved one whispering to a comatose patient. He struggled but continued to try to piece together the right words

"Am I biting too much? I really don't know if I am falling into a pit or into a life grander than anything imagined." Hiro began pausing after every sentence to see if Tadashi would wake up to give him an answer. Hiro reached over his head onto his back, remembering the marks that confirmed his place among the heavens.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to talk to you as much anymore, or even if you want too …" Words seemed to fail across Hiro's mind; He has so much to share, but not enough ears to have the experience to talk like this. Hiro could no longer bare the anguish of talking to air. So he decided to make his point.

"Please, I want you to have a normal life. You may think that being blessed with genius and being a hero is a gift but you have a gift as well…you have a second chance, not many people have the ability to have their death certificate wiped away. I will tell you everything, even if you choose to hide things, but I would understand. I don't know what will kill me first, there are so many dangers now, and I'm afraid I won't be able to see you on your wedding day or at your kid's birthday or…" Hiro was caught off guard by the movement of Tadashi's face, his mouth slightly opened then the motion turned into a jerk.

"ACHOOO!" Tadashi only lifted his eyes a little, then returned to sleep immediately.

Hiro wiped away his brother's lung and nose excrement from his face and walked to the bedroom door. There were so many things he wanted to say, but perhaps the words were best kept for a different moment in time.

"You can do something no one in our family has ever had, find your own happy ending, because I might not be able to."

 **Trivia: This chapter started as PM I sent to the original author of this fic, though I expanded it and the original had parts of the next chapter. Please Like and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Toilet Humor

**I do not own Big Hero Six or anything mentioned in this fic.**

Hiro crept into the cold hallway on his way to occupy the bathroom. His brother's sudden sneeze still left traces of mucus and saliva on his face, one of the few things of his brother he would have rather kept to himself, as he was just mentioning sharing things. If that was an act of God, then there is perhaps a funny bone that was just tickled. Hiro felt the rejuvenating cold water drip down his face as he splashed the icy winter morning liquid onto his face. As the water continued to drip away from his face, he saw several strands of hair from his bangs come into view, matted down from tossing the water too hard. Hiro did not think when he shook his head, spraying the walls and carpet moist. Hiro took a brief glance into the mirror to look at his hair, hoping the water did not interfere with his "messy" look that he wanted to pull off. He tried combing his hair with his hand He felt a mass of some flexible appendage to his skull. He, gently rubbed both appendages and like an injection of adrenalin, now knew what he was feeling, but this was not the not the cause of panic. Waving into the mirror was by far the LONGEST, TAIL HE HAS EVER SEEN, WITH A TASSEL AT THE TIP WAVING AT HIM.

To add insult to injury, down the hall, what sounded like a bomb setting off, or what sure felt like one, was the loud knocking of someone at the door. Tadashi is awake.

"Oh no," Hiro rushed close the restroom door and looked around him to find anything, anything to cover up his new features.

"HIRO, I NEED TO PEE!" his brother knocked with urgency. Hearing Tadashi's feet tap up and down across the floor is what Hiro remembered as his dreadful potty dance.

"In a minute" Hiro responded. He quickly looked around and found a towel wet on the floor.

"Close enough" Hiro told himself as he wrapped his lower half with the towel. As he gently turned the knob, Hiro felt a rush of wind as Tadashi made his way into the bathroom line like a football player finally used his built frame to storm in to take the porcelain throne. Hiro used this state of rush to sneak into his room to find clothes stretchy enough to withstand the large appendage he did not know how to retract. He hid his extra pair of ears in a beanie that was too short for his growing head, decorated with little flying reindeer and a Santa with sunglasses and a pair of blue sweat pants that left as much to the imagination as juicy couture to hide his tail. He tried to sit down to ensure the success of his disguise.

"YEOW, okay so I can hide my tail down one leg, but it makes it impossible to sit and keeping it up is too much effort to look like a hunchback. Guess I have no other choice." He made his tail form an eight around his buttocks and pulled up the sweatpants quickly to see if the illusion is believable. To his luck, it did, but if it comes down to it, every NBA player's girlfriend could eat their heart out if they saw what trailed behind him.

Hiro made a text to Kerri that he needed info about how to make his new "assets" disappear. Almost immediately, he was given an address different from their usual meeting place, and quickly found a route on the tram to get to her. Gliding down the stairs, Hiro tried to reach the door of the restaurant, until a familiar voice called for him.

"HIRO! I need you to give Honey lemon these tea cakes for her mom's mahjong night" Aunt Cass lifted a bag into the air announcing to the patrons of the café that her nephew had an errand to run.

"Okay!" Hiro put on his best smile and tried his best to not draw attention to himself however Aunt Cass chose this day to not go around the counter and pulled him into a hug from across the counter, making him bend forward.

"Last hug," Aunt Cass pulled her youngest nephew into her chest. He knows she doesn't have to do this anymore, but at this point it is a needed comfort. He may not be human, but this was an act he never thought he needed until he received his aunt's warm embrace. It took a moment to realize he was now the one hugging her and that some girl, about his age was staring a little more south of his body than what he was comfortable with.

"By the way," she whispered into the ear farthest from the teenage girl," you may want to lay off of the donuts…or not, I think you're getting popular". Hiro hurried out of there as Aunt Cass chuckled to herself.

He thought of using his new powers to get around town, but thought it best to take public transportation if it meant not having people think the town was under attack of a giant pigeon man.

Hiro did not take a good look at where the directions took him or what the place looked like, just wishing to avoid suspicion from anyone around him. The route took him a bit of time to get the south side of town. His stop was at an RV and Trailer occupied lot surrounded by paved roads and little restaurants and sea related gift shops called Angel Island. Hiro took a moment to realize the aptness of the name that sounded and saw the tagline right under the sign he stared at _"The Most Heavenly Trailer Park in San Fransokyo_."

"Hey!" a familiar voice snatched his attention from the sign, "MY ANACONDA"

"DON'T" as Hiro said it, the realization hammered a nail into his head of what he said. He also found out Angels need to breathe because Kerri had trouble catching her breath from all her laughing.

"Wait, how do you know what that is?" In all fairness, he did not think an angel like herself listened to that kind of music.

"How do you think I learned how to speak fluent English? The language has many dialects, so I needed to learn all I could from modern pop music. That song was my favorite; I will never know why the human mind is so fond of the human posterior."

"Angels listen to dirty rap music, go figure."

"I got something for your "junk in the trunk" at home," She answered using finger quotes to describe his current condition. "It's because your still learning how to understand your power and it slips out every once in a while. Come on in"

"I'm for a hell of a time aren't I?" thought Hiro.

 **Thank you for reading, feel free to review, have a great day.**


	17. Chapter 17:Cherub

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero Six, or any intellectual properties in this fanfic. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

Hiro had been a city boy all of his life. He grew to love the stink of the downtown air and the rays of artificial lights. Needless to say, he never pondered or cared for the scent of a snow saturated fisherman's bay or the dimness of the night. Hiro loved that about his city, neon of Technicolor light with the sky was littered with advertisements of foodstuffs and things that lovers and families love this time of year. So, the trailer park he just arrived to looked, well…empty, a void of concrete and asphalt, but with houses that lit up with décor and laughter on the inside. Hiro assumed the goal to his compatriot's new living arraignments was to remain inconspicuous and appear as humble as a slice of apple pie, but something about her seemed a bit too overjoyed to show him around the park. It wasn't bad to say the least. While not fair, he half expected someone drinking at 8am with a shotgun in hand with a cigarette in his mouth. A stereotype of a camper in the back with a broken door and car parts for vehicles he would never own set in up in an ornate fashion on the front lawn.

The park was connected by long white concrete sidewalks that connected to tar black pavement, given that the road was drizzled by rock salt and kitty litter. The barren tree branches seemed to stretch across many of the lawns, with a patio for each house. He could see toys, chalk, barbeques and décor on many of the lawns. It wasn't Hiro's picture of paradise, but who was he to say the place didn't look nice.

He kept his eyes wide as he looked and stared at every house, like a foreign traveler or an observational scientist, capturing the lives of peoples examining a culture he had only heard or read but never had truly known to exist. It would have seemed strange for such a person, a hybrid of a mythological creature, with a genius intellect who had previously traveled to another world, but it was of a mundane sort of wonder that he struggled to comprehend. With her hands reaching around his back, cupping on his shoulder to guide him into her direction did Kerri snap him back into reality. A strange change of pace considering she is not even human.

"Hiro, In order for us to be fully invested in the matters regarding your world, a decision has been made for us to remain here on earth until it is proven that the arrangement is no longer needed. So consider this your second home, in which I shall be living here. Just as I hope to do so, feel free to socialize with the folks here and around the city, but remain on your best behavior here, and do not draw too much attention on yourself or any specifics. If questions arise from our sudden existence, I will happily provide you some scripted dialogue to provide us with a believable backstory. You may also feel free to visit anytime, even when it is not work related. However, I would advise not bringing your friends without our notification as that would just be awkward. Is that understood?"

Hiro did not retain every word she said, but nodded his head anyway. She led him to a brown wooden single wide mobile home. The wood looked fresh and well-crafted and pristine. He was led in by the hand of his partner and found himself staring face to face with an Ox. While the animal made a movement with its mouth making a sound that would be totally be natural for said animal, all Hiro heard was: "Hello"

"Aaron?"

"Yes, it is I, Aaron. Perhaps you should close the door, it is rude just standing there, letting the cold in."

Hiro closed the door behind him as he entered the cozy trailer? RV? Hiro had never had much of an experience or interest with such vehicles, so he was not entirely sure on the terminology. Hiro looked to his partner's superior to begin speaking and start explaining things.

"You do not seem to be moved by my change in appearance?" The Ox observed.

"I threw out my weirdness sensor out this weekend, what's up?"

"See! Obedience and patience! You are finally learning!"

"Have a seat, Hiro." Kerri motioned to the loveseat in the living room of the trailer. The trailer looked nice, with a brick fireplace that was currently lit. He noticed the kitchen with the sight and scent of fresh green paint. There was a deep hall several doors down the hall. The carpet did not smell, have shredded fibers or any stain. Ro his conclusion, the place must be brand new. Part of him wanted to be a skeptic of the angels, for this was not the humble abode he would have expected of a pair of guardian angels. Not to say they do not deserve it or even a reference to how they should live, but it was not something he wished to call them out on in that it wasn't exactly a McMansion either. In fact, it could be hidden in plain sight. Hiro had this realization hit him before he could get a word out. A forgettable abode is something perfect for someone who wishes to stay only a little while. He looked to Aaron to begin speaking.

"While you may have enjoyed our tour of this home, that is not the complete purpose of this trip"

"Oh yeah!" Hiro began removing his clothes to reveal his cat like features.

Aaron gestured and Kerri brought a gold signet ring to him.

"This ring may help you control the wild beast that roars inside you, only if you have faith that the object will do so, but it will not work if you have faith in the object."

…And for fifty minutes Hiro stared at the ring in his palm, trying to decipher the riddle that was given to him…and with a leap of faith, Hiro slid the ring onto his left ring finger, and a surging pain came about his body. He felt each appendage slowly retract and crunch back into his body until they were no more.

He did not feel himself hit the floor crouching over in pain, but he stared at the pair above him, both with a smirk of success.

"Well this may be easier than I thought." The Ox spoke. "You are on your way to becoming a true angel in no time, I was expecting you to take a week, rather than an hour to get that down"

This made Hiro smile for a moment.

"But don't get high and mighty; you still have much to learn. Speaking of which, we must discuss the circumstance leading to your transformation."

Kerri lead him back onto the loveseat as Aaron transformed back into that zoot suit blonde.

"To describe your transformation, I must refer to the Beginning of Man. Hiro, we have been blessed with the gift of the Cherub" Aaron hastily began to provide the disclaimer" And before you think of it, I'm not talking about the Cupid babies."

"The guardian of Eden?" Hiro asked.

"Precisely, so you have been reading the book, I see."

"It gives me something to do during Tadashi's night terrors and when I'm on the can"

"Okay maybe honesty is not your thing. So anyway the Cherub has four faces, The Ox, The Lion, The Eagle, and The Human. This creature has protected not only Eden, but the sanctity of the earth when it is to be in dire trouble, which is why we are blessed with it. You are to transform into the Lion, whereas I can transform into everything in between man and Ox on Earth, however since you are both inexperienced angels, you will have less control over the beasts you will become"

"Wait, does this mean Kerri…?" His partner turned her head away and whipped her head back into place, now bearing a beak. He chuckled at the sight, but was then pecked on the head for his insensitivity.

"You may return home, but for every new mission, you must return here. With the emergence of these new abilities, more demons will be seeking you as a target, so keep an eye out and report back anything strange." Hiro, while still full of questions took the opportunity to leave so that there would be of little suspicion of his absence. He wished them both goodbye and made haste in returning home.

 **Sorry for the long absence, I am on my last semester here in community college. Wish me luck.**


End file.
